dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Khera
| Universe = Wildstorm Universe | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = Khera | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = | Creators = Alan Moore; Kevin Maguire | First = WildC.A.T.s #22 | HistoryText = Thousands of years ago, the Kherubim destroyed their own planet, according to Titan myth. They then came to Khera and settled it, subjugating the Titans. The Titans would slowly become more or less accepted within the Kherubim society, but remained second-class citizens. Millennia ago the Kherans came into contact with the Daemonites and a war erupted between both species. This war would last several centuries. A small group of Kherans and Daemonites would crash land on Earth and would inspire humanity with tales of gods, angels, demons and monsters. Their conflict would continue till the end of the 20th century, while in space the Kherans would go on to defeat the Daemonites. Kherans imposed heavy indemnities on the Daemonites and their society went bankrupt trying to pay them off. Khera allowed Daemonites to migrate to the more prosperous planet, but all Daemonites on Khera had to live in ghettos. When a small group of Kheran and half-Kheran heroes from Earth, known as the WildC.A.T.s, arrived on Khera, they were welcomed as heroes, but they quickly found out that Kheran society had changed over the years. They left the planet, but now the Kherans knew of Earth. Recently, the Kherubim lord Majestros found hidden Kheran devices, known as Planet Shaper Engines, beneath the surface of the Earth. It turned out that humanity and Kherans are closely related and that the universe has been seeded with their type of species. Similar Planet Shaper Engines landed on Khera, converting the original Titantrophes species into a subservient species and raising a Kheran species. It was also revealed that a similar device landed on Daemon and tried to turn the population into slaves. The device gave birth to the Daemonites as a servitor race and the local 'Kherans' tried to exterminate them when they turned out to be rebellious, but the Daemonites killed their would-be masters. The Shaper Guild from Khera arrived on Earth and announced that factions within Kherubim society had noticed that Khera was falling apart and that Earth would be an ideal place to relocate to. They planned on using the Planet Shaper Engines to terraform the Earth into another Khera. Kherans are divided over the matter and a civil war is the result. | PointsOfInterest = * The Plaza of Cascading Lights ** Coincidental Mansion * Bug Street * Down-Town * Bay of Numbers ** Tower of Red Lament | Residents = * The Pantheon * The Coda * The Titantropes * The Shapers Guild * Maul * Mister Majestic * The Adrastea * The Brotherhood of the Sword * Lord Emp * Zealot | Notes = | Trivia = *In WildC.A.T.s Sourcebook #1, Zealot's place of birth is listed as Kherub, suggesting that Khera is also known as Kherub. | Links = }} Category:Planets